Seymour's Revenge
by Jennie-Blossom
Summary: The gang has come across Seymour once again, but this time they don't know how to battle this kind of evil. Will they all come out alive? Sexual Situations and Tragedy along with Netorare. Please read and review!


Seymour had turned into a monster. Who knew death could turn you into such a state. His face was the only thing human on him. His body had created and branched out tentacles with his signature blue viens on them. Kamahri and Auron were already knocked out by him earlier. Before Yuna could revive them from thier new state, Seymour had swept her up with his new found tentacles.

"Ah!" Yuna screamed as Seymour wrapped himself around her stomach, hilding her up.

"Yunie!" Rikku screamed, but was stoppped short. Beside her, Lulu shared the same fate. He had taken Lulu's foot and hung her upside down.

"No!" Lulu scream.

"LU!' Wakka threw his blitz ball at Seymour, while at the same time Tidus slashes him with his sword.

Seymour laughed at them. "Pitiful fools." He grabbed them both and strapped them high up onto the cliff above them. Seymour tentacles had Tidus's and Wakka's arms and legs smashed up against the rocks so hard to where it was making them bleed.

"Damn you, Seymour! Lemme go!" Tidus cursed.

Seymour chuckled, his breath seen from the cold Mt. Gagazet air. "You are in for a treat. I gave you boys the best view."

"Errr." Wakka growled at Seymour trying to free his limbs.

"Don't you lay a finger on them!" Tidus yelled.

At this time, he had all three girls; Lulu, Yuna, and Rikki, tightly wrapped with his tentacles around thier bellies and arms. Lulu had a worried look on her face, knowing what was to come. Rikku, trying to wiggle free, looked to Yuna.

"I'm right here, Yuna!" Rikku told her.

"Rikku..." Yuna whispered.

"My dear bride," Seymour said deeply. "Your companions share the same beautiful trait as you. Let's take Lulu for example." He lifted her up, showing her to everyone.

"Ugh." Lulu groaned from her new height.

"Lulu has the curves a woman, natural child bearing curves." He rubbed a free tentacle down her body.

"Don't." Lulu said sternly.

"But she is quite the prude, wouldn't you say so, Wakka?" Seymour continued.

"Lulu!' Wakka called out to her.

"Let's see how she reacts to my aphrodisiac." Seymour put the tentacle in front of Lulu's face. From a tiny hole, he sprayed a mist. Lulu immediatly started coughing, trying to get fresh air.

"My head..." She mummbled. "It feels so...funny..."

Seymour laughed. "Does anything else feel funny?" Seymour began massaging Lulu's huge breasts slowly, feeling her out.

"Please...stop..." Lulu struggled for words, gasping in between them.

"Why stop? You will only end up feeling good." Seymour told her.

He grabbed the top of her fur corset and ripped in off of her, showing her breasts to everyone. "No, Lulu!" Rikku cried, trying even harder to get free from Seymour's tentacles.

He began rubbing Lulu's now stiff nipples, rubbing them up and down, and in circles. He had two more tentacles come over to grab each of her feet.

"No...Please..I-I can't..." Lulu murmured, her gasps becoming more like moans. Seymour now had a tentacle going in between her boobs. Starting slow at first, but becoming more and more faster.

"Looks like my aphrodisiac is starting to kick in." Seymour said.

"Lulu!" Wakka called out from his postion on the side of the cliff. He looked down at her. "Lulu, don't let it get to you!"

"Wakka..." Lulu mummbled. Seymour grabbed the bottom of her dress, the only thing remaining, and ripped it off her. Lulu now remained only in her black underwear. The two tentacles that had her feet now forced her legs apart. He took a tentacle and began rubbing her pussy through her underwear.

"Ah!" Lulu moaned her first loud moan. "Ohhh..."

"Oh my, someone is getting into it." Seymour said. "My Yuna, do you like what you see?"

"Leave Lulu alone!" Rikku shouted at Seymour. "You big meanie!"

"Someone is being very vocal. I think someone wants to join." Seymour pulled Rikku up along with Lulu.

"Rikkkkuu..." Lulu moaned as she watch Rikku get pulled into the postion that she was in. Rikku watched Lulu get molested only a few inches from her now. Her breasts bounced up and down as her vagina was getting more and more wet.

"Lulu..." Rikku said sadly.

Seymour brought his tentacle over to Rikku face. "Open wide." He smiled as he sprayed her too.

"NO!" She shouted. "Gross!" She tried to hold her breath, but it still somehow seeped into her lungs.

She know knew how Lulu felt. There was a burning in between her legs, then it began to throb. She need something, anything, in side her.

"Ohhhh." Rikku groaned.

Seymour laughed. "I haven't even touched you yet." He brought a tentacle to her mouth, trying to shove it in there. Rikku moved her head back and forth, trying to to give this monster her mouth. But secretly, she wanted it so bad in her mouth. She had to be strong. Knowing Lulu gave out didn't give her much hope though. Soon enough, he had made it past her lips and into Rikku's mouth. Surprisingly, it was sweet. So sweet, Rikku couldn't help but start to lose it. It tasted good.

"Mmmhmm." Rikku moaned as Seymour shoved his tentacle in and out of her mouth. As she was working it, he began to rip off Rikku's clothes as well. Her tiny breasts and hard nipples poked out. He pulled down her shorts revealing her bare pussy.

"No underwear." Seymour chuckled. "How slutty." He began to rub her pussy, noticing it was already wet.

"Seymour!" Tidus yelled. "I swear, I'm going to kill you!"

"To bad I'm already dead." Seymour said back.

He pulled the tentacle out of Rikku's mouth, creating a saliva line conecting the two. As soon as her mouth wasn't full anymore, Rikku's moans were louder that Lulu's. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" She moaned over and over.

At this time, Seymour had removed Lulu's underwear and was also rubbing her pussy.

"Wakka," Seymour called out. "How does it feel to watch Lulu get turned on like this."

He pulled up Lulu to Wakka's height so he was at eye level with her pussy. Wakka's face turned red, trying to look away, but his eye's wouldn't look away. He had to watch Lulu's vagina get rubbed by Seymour tentacle. It was so wet and swollen. He watched Lulu twitch. He hated it, but was getting turned on.

"Watch her, Wakka. Watch me fuck her." Seymour said in a deep voice.

He began to penatrate Lulu's pussy, keeping her legs wide open for Wakka's view.

"Wakka..."Lulu moaned. "I-I'm sorry! Wakka! I'm going to cum!"

Seymour laughed as Lulu squirted all over Seymour. Wakka watched as Lulu's pussy released all tension.

Seymour put Lulu on the ground in the snow, she was free but she was still drugged. "No! Please! More!" She begged.

Seymour laughed. "Look at you know. Look at your gaurdian, Yuna, don't you want to feel that kind of pleasure?" Seymour set Rikku down with Lulu on the ground. Rikku quickly went over to Lulu.

"Lulu.." Rikku whispered at her.

Lulu leaned over to Rikku and kissed her on the mouth. "Rikku." She tasted sweet. Lulu began to massage Rikku chest and put her hand on her pussy. Sticking two fingers inside Rikku, she began to fuck Rikku with her fingers.

"Lulu!" Rikku moaned.

"Isn't this nice, they get along so well." Seymour said. "I should help them."

As Lulu and Rikku were making out, he penatrated them both at the same time.

"Ahhh!" The both moaned at the same time, grabbing each other breasts and swapping saliva.

"Now, the best for last." Semour said as he brought Yuna up into the air.

"Seymour!" Tidus screamed as her knew Yuna's fate.

"I'm going to do things a little different with you, Yuna."

"Seymour, no matter what you do to me, I will never love you!" Yuna screamed at him.

He chuckled. "You may not love me, but you will cum for me. But first, let's not leave Tidus left out."

As he did with Lulu, he brought Yuna up higher than before in front of Tidus.

"Tidus..I-I love you." She confessed before she lost her mind.

"Yuna..." Tidus whispered sadly. "I love you too. I'm sorry."

Yuna smiled sadly. "I was saving myself for you. I will be thinking of you."

"How touching." Seymour said. He brought a tentacle up and began to rip Yuna's summoner's clothes off. Soon she was down to her black bra and underwear. Beneath her, Rikku and Lulu were scissoring each other as they were getting thier mouths banged.

"Do you like what you see, Tidus?" Seymour asked.

"Shut up." He murmured.

He laughed even harder as he stripped her completely naked. He held her up from her wrists as he displayed Yuna's naked body for Tidus. "Watch me take Yuna's virginity. Something you can never have."

He sprayed her with his aphrodisiac as he did the others and began rubbing Yuna's breasts and pussy.

"Nooo..." Yuna said. Her face was red, embarrassed that Tidus saw her naked body in this kind of situation. "Not like this..."

"Oh yes." Seymour said.

He took her legs and spread them apart right in front of Tidus's face.

"Look at that sweet virgin pussy." Seymour gloated.

Tidus, feeling how Wakka was a moment ago, wanted to look away but couldn't. Watching Seymour rub Yuna's vagina was hurtful, but it made Tidus hard. Never seeing Yuna's pussy before, he couldn't take his eyes away.

"Watch me take Yuna's purity." Just then Seymour penatrated Yuna. She screamed in pain and her cherry was popped. Seymour bounced her up and down on his tentacle cock as Tidus watched.

"Tidus...I feel..strange." Yuna groaned. Her vagina began to tremble, not wanting it to. She looked into Tidus's eyes, trying her hardest to picture his dick inside of her instead of Seymour.

"Do you feel me inside of you? Do you feel yourself losing it like your friend have?" Seymour asked her. She could only respond in a moan.

"AH!" She yelled as she was gushing her own juices. "Tidus!"

"Let's shut that mouth." He put a tentacle in her mouth as he did to Rikku. "Now I'm inside of you on both ends."

As she was being fucked in her pussy, he shoved himself down her throat. She moaned through his tentacle, she knew that she was getting closer. "One more thing." He turned her on her belly in the air. Having being in her pussy and mouth, he penatrated her last hole. He shoved a tentacle in her ass. She screamed so loud, you could hear it through the tentacle.

"No! You'll rip me apart!"

He shoved himself back in her mouth, so he could be fucking her three ways. Yuna was losing her mind, the rubbing, the friction, it was so tight! Everywhere she looked, the was a tentacle. So smelly and so sticky. All she could think about was dicks. She felt a pressure in her belly, like she was going to faint. She was going to lose it.

Seymour took the tentacle out of her mouth to hear her moan. "I'm cumming!" She screamed as she squirted out.

"Get ready for me, my dear Yuna."

"No! Not inside!" Yuna pleaded.

AS soon as she said that, Seymour let all his sperm out onto her face, in her ass, and pussy. "Nooo! I don't want to get pregnant!"

"Yuna, you will have my babies." Seymour chuckled as he turned her ass to face Tidus. "Look at her spill out."

Tidus was able to look away. "You are scum."

He set Yuna down with Lulu and Rikku, who had passed out earlier. "Don't worry, they're okay. They will be awake soon." Seymour told them.

Since he had released his seed, he began to revert back to his old self. As soon as he was 'normal', Tidus and Wakka fell from the cliff. They rushed over to the girls. Wakka headed over to Lulu and Rikku, trying to give them clothes for cover. Tidus went over to Yuna, she was just about to pass out like the others.

"Tidus...I'm sorry.." She whispered.

"Don't say anything." He told her as he gave her his shirt.

"I thought of...only...you." Were her last words before lights out.


End file.
